Um novo começo
by F. Ismerim Snuffles F
Summary: A hitória de 6 amigos, romance, aventuras, predições. Vocês não perdem por esperar !
1. Beco Diagonal

**Essa fic é baseada na minha vida real, cada personagem tem as características de uma pessoa de verdade, adicionada ao mundo que JK criou *-* ! Não se assustem com Lily e James fora de época, é para dar mais enfoque da fora de realidade.**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Beco Diagonal**

James, Harry e Cedrico eram grandes amigos. Suas famílias eram todas _puro-sangue_, por isso se aproximaram tanto. Hermione, uma garota tímida, ruiva e criada por _trouxas_, vivia em Manchester, mais por conhecidência, ficou amiga de uma linda criança, loira dos olhos azuis, era Lily. Em uma cidade do interior, Gina vivia numa família, particularmente louca, Molly, sua mãe, era uma pequena gorducha ruiva, como toda sua família, seu pai, trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, além disso, ela tinha seis irmãos, Rony, Fred e Jorge, que eram gêmeos, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos.

Todos receberam a carta da "Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts", cada família se manifestou de um jeito: os Potter, família de James e Harry, que eram primos, e os Diggory acharam natural, pois suas famílias já tinha se acostumado. Os Granger se surpreenderam com o fato de Hermione ser bruxa, mais acha isso algo muito legal, pois Lily, sua amiga, era bruxa também. A família Evans, de Lily, hesitou, porém acabou dando-lhe essa oportunidade, pois a menina era arteira. Os Weasley ficaram preocupados, pois sua situação financeira não lhes permitia ir muito longe, tendo que comprar as roupas de segunda, terceira mão.

Por predestinação, todos foram ao Beco Diagonal. James, Harry e Cedrico foram juntos. Foram primeiramente ao Gringotes, retirar dinheiro, depois foram ao Olivaras, Floreios e Borrões, passaram por uma sorveteria e na última loja, a Loja da Madame Malkin, lá encontraram Hermione, Lily e Gina. James que já era meio _largadão_, logo puxou conversa:

- Primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – falando dirigindo-se às meninas.

- Sim, rapazes, qual é o nome de vocês mesmo? – disse a mais inteligente, Hermione.

- Eu sou Harry Potter, este é meu primo James Potter – Falou apontando para um garoto meio musculoso, à sua direita – e este e nosso amigo, Cedrico Diggory – Falou apontando a um garoto um tanto quanto magricela, porém alto – E qual é o de vocês?

- Sou Gina Weasley, – Ao falar, a menina corou, só de sentir o perfume de Harry, ela se derreteu de prazer – essas são, Hermione Granger e Lily Evans.

Os garotos puxaram um assunto sobre quadribol, logo e seguida Hermione mudou o rumo para "Hogwarts, uma história".

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic ! Please, deixem reviews, nem que seja um breve péssimo, ou um proongado pedido de interrupção ! Merlim sabe o quanto isso faz bem a mim, 03h55 e eu aqui publicando fics ! espero que gostem rs.


	2. Uma Viagem Um Tanto Estranha

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Oi pra você também. Prometo que leio a sua fic. Uma boa explicação para isso é que "Um Novo Começo", pode ser um título um muito sugestivo, tem um leque muito grande de opções, né?

**Carolzynha LF: **Obrigado, aproveitei o sábado à noite e publiquei hoje! Juro que posto o 3º até terça, ok?

**

* * *

Capítulo II – Uma Viagem Um Tanto Estranha**

No dia 1º de setembro todos rumaram para a estação King's Cross. Dos seis irmãos de Gina, Gui e Carlinhos já haviam completado Hogwarts, Gui trabalhava no Egito, no Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos e Carlinhos trabalhava com dragões na România. Rony cursava o seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, enquanto os gêmeos Fred e Jorge cursavam o quarto ano e Percy o seu sexto. Os Weasley rumaram à estação. Chegando lá, Gina reconheceu Harry, James e Cedrico num cintilante e breve olhar, que logo foi desviado com a chegada de Hermione.

- Oi Gina! – Disse com animação uma garota pra lá de metida, porém muito simpática.

- Oi. Como é mesmo o seu nome? – Indagou a pequena ruiva.

- É Hermione, Hermione. – Respondeu estupefaça a morena de olhos claros, castanhos, porém claros. – Está animada com o começo das aulas Gi?

- Sim, e você? – Contudo, Hermione notou a sua olhada para Harry.

- Claro, já sei tudo sobre o assunto. – Disse a feliz menina, mais ao perceber o olhar de Gina, questionou. – Parece que você tem uma quedinha por esse moço de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes, se chama Harry, né Gina?

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça respondendo que sim. A conversa fora interrompida por Lily, que chegou cheia de rodeios, dando um abraço apertado em Hermione.

- Mi, quanto tempo! – Exclamou a ruiva. Lily também era ruiva, porém, mais alta do que Gina.

- Muito mesmo. Sabe Gi, essa aqui tem uma quedinha pelo James, já notei nos olhares trocados pelos dois – Respirou fundo e continuou – Sem falar, Mi, que a Gina tem uma simpatia muito estranha pelo Harry, acabei de descobrir.

Elas mantiveram o silêncio durante muito tempo, silêncio esse, que foi inebriado por Molly, mãe de Gina, pedindo às garotas que se apressassem, pois o trem já estava quase partindo.

Passaram pela barreira todas juntas. Chegando ao outro lado, perceberam que o trem estava apitando, quase de partida. Elas mal entraram no ter, e ele começou a se mover rapidamente, tão rápido que elas nem tiveram tempo de acenar às suas famílias. Restava agora sentar-se. Andaram durante muito tempo até encontrarem um compartimento quase vaziou, ocupado apenas por dois meninos, sem saber quem eram, as três gritaram num uníssono:

- Posso entrar? – Logo após o termino da frase, os risos que saíam da cabine, contagiaram as meninas ao lado de fora.

- Claro que podem. – Respondeu Harry ao abrir a porta.

- Tudo bem com vocês meninos? – Perguntou Gina, corando levemente ao sentar-se ao lado de Harry.

- Tudo sim e com você? – Harry respondeu, poupando a voz de James.

- Tudo sim.

A menina estava tão vermelha, chagando ao grau roxo, que só se acalmou ao ouvir a voz de Hermione.

- É melhor mudarmos de compartimento para nos trocarmos. – Respondeu puxando Gina, que estava voltando ao seu estado normal, mais imóvel do ombro de Harry – Com licença.

Após uma viagem turbulenta, com uma feroz noite tempestuosa, eles desembarcaram. Um homem de no mínimo três metros co um enorme casaco, casaco esse que não parecia ser de coelho, pois era um tanto grande, nem de raposa, pois um tanto escuro, era fantasmagoricamente fantástico, era de pele de hipogrifo.

- Alunos do 1º ano por aqui! – Gritou Hagrid, que mais tarde descobriram ser o guarda caça de Hogwarts, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos, como canoas, porém pequenas. – Alunos do 1º ano por aqui!

Um grupo de baixinhos primeiroanistas se aproximou da flotilha e respeitando as ordens de Hagrid, se agruparam de quatro em quatro. Num barco ficaram Lily, James, Hermione e Cedrico, e em outro, sozinhos Harry e Gina.

O barco de Harry e Gina estava furado. Depois de algum tempo passando pelo lago, a água começou a entrar com mais pressão, logo no lugar de Gina. Gina pulou pro colo de Harry que lhe abraçou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto dizendo:

- Calma Gi, tudo vai ficar bem amor! – Disse Harry, notando que a ruiva corou levemente.

Após algum tempo de inclinação o barco virou, o que fez Harry e Gina se agarrarem na água. Harry logo tascou um beijo em Gina.

- Harry!

- Desculpa Gi.

- Foi a coisa mais...

- Não fiz por mal!

- Cala a boca Harry! – Disse a menina, que teve de se segurar nos braços de Harry para não afundar. – Foi a coisa mais mágica que já acorreu...

Foram interrompidos por Hagrid que com um golpe de seu guarda-chuva mágico, os fez subir àquele barco, que já não estava mais furado, durante o resto da tempestuosa travessia, eles não se olharam, tampouco se falaram. Gina passou a travessia olhando para o reflexo do castelo no lago, que estava com um contorno prata. Harry, entretanto, passou olhando para os pés molhados de Gina.

Enquanto, nesse barco, tudo foi tão animado, no outro barco mais cheio, Hermione falou sobre tudo de Hogwarts no mínimo umas cinco vezes e Cedrico olhando atentamente para os olhos dela. Enquanto Lily e James apenas se olhando, às vezes James retirava uns cachinhos de cabelo de Lily, que teimavam em ficar em seus olhos, ou apenas bagunçava seu cabelo, que molhado pela tempestade.

* * *

**N/A: **Creio que aumentei um pouco o tamanho do capítulo com relação ao 1º, mas me perdoem, escritor principiante né? Minha criatividade comparada com a 1ª parte foi pouquíssima, mais os diálogos estavam prontos, foi só selecionar o cenário. Peço novamente reviews e que me desculpem por qualquer erro, pois não tenho beta, quem quiser se alistar, manda uma msg ou um review, ok? Hoje postei um pouco mais cedo, às 01:58. E para avisar, o próximo capítulo será na Cerimônia de Seleção. Se estiverem afim de ser um beta, me fala! estou urgentimente precisando de um!


	3. Um Deles Vai Embora

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Oi, eu vou sim, mesmo que vc não queira. Me manda o seu msn, ou email pra eu te mandar o próximo capítulo, ok? como deu pra ver eu aceito. xD

**Carolzynha LF:** Sim, muito cedo. Mas a minha intenção era de despertar um sentimento que estava escondido no coração de Harry, entende ? Obrigado, postei hj, pq eu não aguentei! xD

**

* * *

Capítulo III – Um Deles Vai Embora**

Ao desembarcarem, tiveram uma sensação de que nada, absolutamente nada, podia acabar com aquela tranqüilidade e segurança passadas por Hogwarts. Adentraram ao saguão, e perceberam a expressão severa no rosto de uma mulher com certa idade, que dominava seus cabelos num caprichoso coque, preso em uma redinha, como se uma bailarina.

- Já era de se imaginar! – Disse a senhora, vestida por suas bem polidas vestes vermelhas. – Há anos que isso não ocorre, com tanta intensidade, nessas redondezas. Durante o último século, jamais foi visto um céu tão preto, tendo de usar tantas velas, muito menos, tantos alunos encharcados Rubéo, francamente, conte-me o que houve, mais depois, porque Alvo está a nossa espera! – A senhora falou com uma expressão de autêntico estresse.

- Dois barcos furados, um deles afundou, Srta Weasley e o Sr Potter estavam à bordo, não me lembro de uma noite tão turbulenta Minerva, francamente não me lembro. – Disse Hagrid completamente molhado.

- Que pena, nada que uns feitiços não resolvam. – A Profª Minerva, com golpes de varinha, rapidamente secou todas as vestes, até mesmo a de Gina e Harry. – Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos atrasar mais, formem um fila, e entremos no Salão Principal ao meu sinal.

A essa altura, Harry e Gina ainda não se tinham se falado, porque James e Cedrico os arrastaram a um canto para conversar, enquanto Gina, falava entusiasta, sobre o seu pequeno acidente. Na cabeça de James, não se passaram um minuto até que as porta do salão se abrissem, mais o que parecia um minuto a James, fora séculos para a ansiosa Hermione, que não se segurava nas pontas dos dedos.

- Vamos, está na hora. – Disse a Profª Minerva aos alunos, enquanto enfileirava os alunos para a entrada cordial no salão.

Gina, que já ouvira falar milhões de vezes sobre a Cerimônia de Seleção, enquanto Percy se recusava a contar mais detalhes, Fred, Jorge e Rony, falavam um monte de coisas sobre uma prova de tortura. Mais a Srª Weasley logo a tranqüilizou contando a história do chapéu seletor. Os outros tinham certeza do que iam encontrar, com exceção de Hermione, já que _"Hogwarts, uma história" _ não contava o que era ou como era a Cerimônia de Seleção.

James, não prestara a atenção devida à explicação da Profª McGonagall, muito menos à de Dumbledore, e nem sabia que o Chapéu Seletor começara a chamar os nomes, porque está admirado com a beleza de Lily. Ele só acordara quanto a Profª McGonagall chegou à letra "D".

- Diggory, Cedrico – Falou em alto e bom som.

- Hum, vejamos. Esse garoto tem uma mente inteligente, porém não muito corajosa, entretanto é pouquíssimo ambiciosa, porém muito ingênua, digamos que o melhor para você seja a... Lufa-Lufa.

Com esse anúncio, James e Harry se sentiram vazios.

- Boa Sorte! – Murmuraram sem o mínimo se entusiasmo.

- Evans, Lily. – Chamou Minerva

- Sem dúvida é... Grifinória.

Nesse instante, a mesa vermelha, começou a gritar comemorar, para recepcionar a nova grifinória.

A Profª McGonagall continuou a falar os nomes, e o grupinho formado por Harry, Hermione, Gina e James parou novamente.

- Granger, Hermione.

- Estou em dúvida, mais acho q se desenvolverá melhor na... Grifinória!

Novamente a mesa da Grifinória comemorou, gritou esperneou enquanto Hermione se sentava à mesa e abraçava Lily.

McGonagall continuou, e o grupinho novamente parou.

- Potter. – Nesse momento, Harry se adiantou, pois sabia que James iria logo em seguida – Harry. – E não é que ele estava certo?

- Sem dúvidas, está claro em minha mente que você vai para: Grifinória!

A mesa verde do outro lado do salão vaiou, mais nada que conseguisse abafar a sensação alegre e receptiva que Harry sentira. Harry foi se sentar ao lado de Hermione, bem a tempo de ouvir a vez de James.

- Potter. – Durante um tempo, a Profª McGonagall hesitou, mais logo terminou de ler, esperando que a mesa da Sonserina silenciasse, o que não demorou muito tempo. – James.

- E é de novo... Grifinória.

Nesse momento a mesa da Sonserina extrapolou, jogou vários pratos e canecas na mesa da Grifinória, que chegaram, sem sucesso, à mesa da Corvinal, irritando o diretor da casa, Profº Flitwick.

O grupo novamente parou ao ouvir a Profª Minerva pronunciar:

- Weasley, Gina. – A mesa da Grifinória comemorou antes da anunciação, pois há muitos e muitos anos, um Weasley não ia à outra casa, a não ser...

- Grifinória. – Falou o velho chapéu seletor.

Dumbledore teve muito trabalho ao fazer cessar o burburinho, afinal, os alunos queriam comer. Harry e James mal comeram, cada vez que se lembravam de Cedrico ter ido para a Lufa-Lufa, eles realmente se emocionavam.

O diretor passou os avisos do ano, no qual eles nem ouviram quais eram. Logo ao término do banquete, eles foram falar com Cedrico.

- Como assim? – Gritou Harry emocionado, enquanto James mal podia abrir a boca.

- Minha família toda é Lufa-Lufa, não era de se esperar que eu também fosse? – Disse Cedrico chorando.

- Mas nós não aviamos conversado sobre isso? Você nos garantiu que nunca, _nunquinha, _iria nos abandonar.

- Não é só porque estamos em casa separadas, que deixaremos de ser amigos, não é? – Disse James, em meio aos soluços.

- Claro que não. – Disseram Harry e Cedrico.

Eles ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, eles não faziam idéia da piada que eram, mas isso não importava, o que importava a eles era que ficassem unidos para sempre. O abraço só fora interrompido por Percy, o monitor da Grifinória irmão de Gina.

- Vamos, temos de ir ao dormitório, enquanto a você Diggory, seu monitor está fazendo a fila no saguão de entrada. – Disse Percy num tom de superioridade.

Na fila, encontrar Lily, Hermione e Gina. Harry e Gina trocavam olhares, enquanto James tratava Lily com extrema cautela e carinho, e Hermione lançava olhares instigadores a Rony, irmão mais novo de Gina.

Os cinco se admiraram ao ver as escadas que se mexem, passaram um bom tampo tentando passar. Ao chegar num quadro de uma mulher gorda, que na ocasião, vestia um belo vestido de cetim rosa - bebê, se depararam com toda a casa da Grifinória do lado de fora.

- Mil perdões, mil perdões. Esqueci de lhes avisar a senha. A senha das duas primeiras semanas é _Rabo-Córneo_. – Disse Percy ao recepcionar os olhares furiosos de todos os alunos da Grifinória e passando pelo meio de todos.

Sem dificuldades, eles subiram aos seus dormitórios, as meninas numa escada que levava para baixo, e os meninos, a uma que levava para cima. Chegando lá, eles decidiram arrumar tudo, organizar o dormitório, tomar um banho e voltar ao calor da aconchegante lareira da Sala Comunal.

Durante esse curto período de tempo, Lily deu um fora, mais um fora tão expressivo, que jamais, jamais James irá esquecer. Mesmo assim, Harry decidiu não contar a James o que ocorreu na travessia. Gina e Harry passaram a noite se evitando. Até quando Gina, Hermione e Lily decidiram ir dormir. Hermione deu um breve _tchau_, Gina dera um beijo na bochecha de Harry que murmurou:

- Não conte a ninguém o que houve hoje, não por enquanto.

Lily decidiu ficar mais um pouco, mais pouco tempo depois, ela desceu para o seu aconchegante dormitório. Antes de dormir cada um pensar num assunto:

_Lily: Será que ele gosta de mim?_

_James: Devo desistir da minha ruiva tão cedo?_

_Hermione: Quais aulas eu vou ter amanhã? Será que verei Rony?_

_Cedrico: Será que continuaremos a ser amigos?_

_Harry: O que sinto por ela?_

_Gina: O que ele quis dizer com "Não conte a ninguém o que houve hoje, não por enquanto", será que ele apenas abusou do meu estado lastimável?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Consegui uma beta! Cada vez maiores meus capítulos né? Mas a intenção é resumir um grande espaço de tempo em uma fic, até agora em 12 horas eu coloquei 3 caps. Mais dá pra entender, né? escritor iniciante - conversa pra boi dormir. Tinha recuperado algumas horas mais agora aqui esou eu às 03:07... nunca vou conseguir postar uma antes da 00:00. Como disse, a Cerimônia abalou demais os rapazes, né? garanto q minha beta quer um deles, aposto q é o James.. eu me contento com a Luna msm rs. Receio que o próximo capítulo demore a sair, deve se postado no mínimo na quinta. O tema do próximo é o início das aulas. Aposto que estão curiosos para ler a equipe de professores que montei... rs. E não se esqueçam: quero mais reviews! isso é o que alimenta o fogo do autor!


	4. Dois metros em um dia !

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Ginny M W Potter: **Pena que não consigo lhe mandar o email. Vou mandar o meu por review, ok?

**Carolzynha LF: ** Agora é que o negócio esquenta. A partir do próximo capítulo (V) é que o bolo fica pronto. MUAHA**. **Tenho pra mim que ela irá postar rápido xD.

**

* * *

Capítulo IV – Quase dois metros em um dia?!**

Na segunda-feira, James e Harry acordaram depois de merecidas muitas horas de sono. James tomava banho, enquanto Harry já trocado, conversava com ele sobre os professores.

- Rony me contou que o Profº Quirrel continuará a lecionar esse ano, mesmo sendo contra a vontade de Dumbledore, que nunca simpatizou com ele. – Disse sorrateiramente Harry ao colocar sua camiseta.

- Eu preferia até Olho-Tonto a ele! – Disse Sirius, em meios a crise de tosse ganha com o susto que Harry lhe deu.

Eles saíram do dormitório no primeiro andar da torre, descendo a escada, rumo a Sala Comunal. Chegando lá, eles encontraram os alunos primeiro ano, sentados no sofá e se enturmam numa conversa sobre Richard, amigo de Rony, conhecido como, _aquele-que-sobreviveu. _Por ventura, Harry e James fizeram amizade com Richard. A conversa não durou muito, Harry e James saíram da sala ao ver Gina, Hermione e Lily se retirarem.

- Oi Gina – Disse Harry dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Porém Gina não respondeu, tampouco, Harry se importou em cumprimentar as outras.

Eles chegaram ao Salão Principal, onde se puseram a parte da história da Grifinória. Ao fim do café da manhã, o correio coruja chegou. Eles apenas receberam bolos de frutas de Molly Weasley, mãe de Gina. Quando foram sair do salão, foram interceptados por Percy.

- Bom dia, aqui está o horário de vocês, qualquer pergunta, sane-a com a Profª McGonagall, ou a um dos monitores. Tenham um bom dia. – Disse rapidamente o irmão mais magricela de Gina, acenando indiscretamente a irmã.

- Obrigada Percy. – Disse Gina dando-lhe a língua e fazendo todos rirem num raio de 15 metros.

- Bom, vejamos o nosso horário. – Disse Hermione mostrando um pergaminho enfeitiçado pra permanecer na correr preferida do dono.

No horário deles lia-se:

**Segunda-Feira**  
Transfiguração – Minerva McGonagall  
Transfiguração

Herbologia – Pomona Sprout  
DCAT – Quirinus Quirrel  
História da Magia – Cuthbert Binns

Astronomia – Aurora Sinistra [todas as casas]

**Terça-Feira  
**Poções – Severo Snape [com a Sonserina]  
Poções [com a Sonserina]

Feitiços – Filius Flitwick [com a Corvinal]  
Feitiços [coma Corvinal]  
DCAT

**Quarta-Feira**  
Herbologia  
Herbologia

Transfiguração  
Feitiços  
História da Magia

**Quinta-Feira  
**História da Magia [com a Lufa-Lufa]  
História da Magia [com a Lufa-Lufa]

Poções  
Herbologia  
Feitiços

**Sexta-Feira  
**DCAT  
DCAT

Transfiguração  
Feitiços  
Poções

Astronomia [todas as casas]  
Astronomia [todas as casas]

**Sábado  
**Vôo [todas as casas]  
Vôo [todas as casas]

- Ótimo. Tudo o que eu quero numa sexta-feira à noite é subir trocentos andares até a torre de astronomia! – Resmungou Gina.

- Dois tempos de poções logo cedo? – Gritou Harry. – O ranhoso que me segure! – Disse com severidade.

Eles rumaram em direção à sala de Transfiguração, quase correndo. Hermione pouco respirava. O ar lhes faltava, estavam desarrumados, mais a Profª Minerva não lhes deu atenção ao chegarem atrasados.

Eles prestaram atenção somente quando a Profª Minerva começou a discursar, olhando fixamente aos quatro.

- A Transfiguração é uma das magias mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem estiver na brincadeira nas minhas aulas vai-se embora e nunca mais volta. Foram avisados. – Discursou tranqüila e pausadamente a professora. – Para mim, a transfiguração é a mais nobre das magias. Lógico que o leque de transformações é bem extenso, mais nós começaremos com a transformação de botões. Cada um vem a minha mesa e pega cinco botões, lembrando que TODAS, TODAS as transfigurações feitas aqui em minha aula valem nota. Meu sistema de avaliação é o seguinte: Cada trimestre vale 10% na nota final, ao total 30%. O exame final vale 60%, e o conselho final dos professores mais 10%. Cada trimestre terá 20 avaliações, que terão notas de até 0,5. – Explicou a professora depois de ter se transformado em gato.

- Professora, a senhora é uma animaga? – Questionou Hermione.

- Sou sim Granger. A animagia é um dos graus mais altos da transfiguração. A transfiguração humana é muito complexa, se obtiver um erro, poderá sofrer várias seqüelas. Para ser animago, é preciso se registrar no ministério, dizer as principais características. – Disse a professora num tom muito orgulhoso.

"Agora que vocês já pegaram os botões, vou lhes ensinar como fazer, é o seguinte...

A professora exemplificou mais algumas vezes. Ao final da aula, Hermione transformou as cinco, Harry dois, James um, Gina três e Lily quatro. De lá rumaram para o Salão Principal para o almoço.

Eles almoçaram no mesmo silêncio que permaneceram o dia inteiro. Do salão principal, rumaram às estufas. Chegando lá, a professora Sprout os esperava alegre a porta.

- Olá, Grifinória, primeiroanistas, se me permitem deduzir. – Disse à beira de pulinhos a Profª Pomona.

- Sim professora. – Disse entediada Gina.

- Hoje, vamos fazer apenas teoria, ali na estufa um. – Falou apontando a uma estufa ligeiramente mais arrumada do que as outras. – Sentem-se, hoje vamos falar do poder curativo das plantas, e de sua utilidade para as poções. Sentem da quarta fileira para frente, pois as mandrágoras da outra estufa estão quase a furar as paredes, estão quase adultas, os alunos do terceiro ano estão trabalhando tão bem. – Disse alegre a professora baixinha e gordinha, diretora da Lufa-Lufa.

"Se tiverem alguma pergunta a fazer levantem a mão, ok? Vamos começar. A herbologia é a arte de cuidar de plantas mágicas. A herbologia tem o orgulho de ser a coisa mais importante para a preparação de poções. Suponho que não tenham tido aula de poções ainda, correto? Hum, deu para notar. Vou lhes fazer um pequeno relato sobre o benzoar. Benzoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra, tendo aspecto de rim murcho, sendo ótima na cura de envenenamentos. As mandrágoras são plantas semelhantes a um bebezinho verde, um tônico reconstituinte muito forte, sendo parte essencial de alguns antídotos. Porém, o seu grito é fatal para quem o ouve.

É da mandrágora que são feitos os remédios para reverter o estado de quem está petrificado."

- Gostaria que vocês fizessem 15 centímetros de pergaminhos falando sobre o benzoar e sobre as mandrágoras. Tem de ser entregue até o fim da aula de hoje. E quero também 30 centímetros sobre outras duas plantas, vocês podem escolhê-las. Vocês têm de entregar na quarta-feira. – Falou a Profª Pomona.

- Mal começou as aulas e já tem 1 metro pra entregar! – Murmurou Gina para Hermione.

- Vejo que vocês já tiveram aula de transfiguração. Meu modo de avaliação é idêntico ou da Profª Minerva. Só que eu faço quarenta, quarenta avaliações por trimestre. – Esclareceu a professora.

O restante da aula transcorreu normalmente e eles rumaram à sala de DCAT. Chegando lá, o professor Quirrel não estava presente nela, o que fez os garotos terminarem o dever de Herbologia no mesmo dia, ambos os garotos pesquisaram sobre Ameixeiras e Visgo do Diabo, tendo visto que Hermione disse que era mais complexo, e lhes renderia notas mais altas.

Eles rumaram à sala de História da Magia e a encontraram vazia, mais pouco depois viram um vulto saindo da parede, o que perceberam ser um fantasma.

- Boa tarde, sou Cuthbert Binns o professor de História da Magia, hoje falaremos sobre o Código de Conduta dos Lobisomens de 1637. – Disse um fantasma, um tanto pomposo.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente e o professor disse:

- Quero 50 centímetros para a próxima aula dupla sobre o conteúdo de hoje, tenham uma boa noite. – Disse o professor ignorando a cara estupefaça dos garotos.

De lá, foram ao Salão Principal para jantar. Quando terminou o jantar, eles foram à biblioteca induzidos por Hermione.

Ao terminarem, foram para a Sala Comunal ficaram um tempo lá e depois foram ao dormitório guardar as coisas.

_No dormitório masculino..._

- Harry, porque você e Gina não estão se falando?

- James, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – E Harry contou a James toda a história.

- Como você pegou ela tão rápido? – Disse James furioso.

- Eu não fiz porque eu quis, nós estamos realmente envergonhados, entende, eu não pretendo continuar assim muito tempo. – Disse Harry numa voz tristonha.

- Entendo. Acho que você deve perguntar a Gina, toda vez que me lembro dela, fico mais excitado! – Disse James babando.

- Vamos descer antes que elas se dêem por nossa falta. – Disse Harry com ar de suspiro.

_No dormitório feminino..._

- Gina, eu acho que você deveria procurar Harry e conversar com ele. – Disse Lily num ar caridoso.

- Nem pensar! – Gritou Gina. – Eu não falei com ele e não pretendo falar.

- Garanto que ele realmente precisa falar com você! – Disse zangada Lily.

- Diga a ele que eu preciso falar com e se ele tem algum plano para nos encontrarmos hoje a meia noite, ok? – Perguntou Gina.

- Sim, agora vamos, senão não os encontramos acordados. – Murmurou Lily.

- Ok.

Será que Harry e Gina irão se acertar? Vejamos isso no próximo capítulo.

* * *

**N/A:** Tipo, esse capítulo a criatividade sumiu e demorei a postar, e com os atrasos na conversação entre minha beta e eu, aí é que atrasou de verdade. Encurtei dia em 3 caps, estou me superando. (iupi) Novamente peço reviews. Quando ao horário, dessa vez, apenas porque eu me impus o desafio de postar antes da 00h00, postei às 23h40. Capítulo que vem tem a tão esperada conversa e vou adiantar que terá meio que um "castigo" que ele vão amar. De resto, nada. Por hora me despeço e até o próximo capítulo já com minha beta Gi!


	5. A Conversa e o Tempo

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Carolzynha LF: **Esse cap também não é muito agitado, é mais pra marcar o tempo e explicar. RS.

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Estamos conseguindo um progresso, eis aqui o 5º capítulo. KKKKK

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V – A conversa e o tempo.**

As meninas desceram e encontraram Harry e James sentados confortavelmente num sofá ao lado da janela, que estava aberta. Ao vê-los Lily correu na direção de Harry o que deixou James com inveja.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você! – Disse cintilante

- Ok, com licença James.

- Ih, já vi que vai dar merda. – Gritou com severidade, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry lhe fazia gestos obscenos. James hesitou, mas logo se afastou indo fazer o dever com Hermione e Gina.

- Harry, eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e a Gina, acho que você deve tomar a atitude e ir falar com ela sobre o ocorrido, que tal hoje à meia-noite?

- Ah, hum. – Refletiu durante certo tempo. – Ok. – Respondeu boquiaberto.

Harry pensou sobre, o que ele falaria à Gina? Quais argumentos utilizar? Ser retórico? Enquanto isso Gina se debatia em seus pensamentos: "Serei totalmente rude, terminarei o que não começou." Gina quer cortar o mal pela raiz enquanto Harry simplesmente não tinha palavras, estava perplexo.

Harry sentiu fome, olhou seu relógio, que marcara onze horas. Harry chamou Edwiges lhe entregou uma carta e disse:

- Leva pra Gina.

A coruja lhe deu um bicadinha carinhosa em sinal de aprovação e saiu voando pela janela ao lado da cama de Harry. Tempo depois, a coruja chegou ao quarto de Gina. A garota estava sozinha, chorando no chão. Levantou, Desprendeu a carta da pata da ave, e recomeçou a chorar ao abrir o pacote.

_Gina,_

_Encontre-me às 23h45 na sala comunal, quero muito conversar com você, aliá, eu necessito conversar com você. É muito importante pra mim. Não podemos continuar com essa situação, precisamos conversar. Espero sua resposta até 23h30, caso contrário, eu vou lhe buscar e você irá à força._

_Com carinho, __(N/B: nem um poko contraditório... kkk)(N/A: Pois é.)__  
Harry Potter._

Gina observou a carta cheia de respingos de lágrimas, fitou o teto e respondeu.

_É claro que vou, e não me responda!_

A coruja regressou ao dormitório de seu dono. Ao chegar lá, não o encontrou e ficou a bicar a porta do banheiro. A porta não se danificou, graças a uma magia de Godric, que zelava pela beleza e durabilidade de sua mobília.

Harry saiu do banheiro e encontrou sua coruja bicando a porta, chamou-a, deu-lhe água, uns biscoitos e um potinho de ração(N/B: coruja poita!!! Huhauhau). Ao ler a carta, Harry olhou o relógio, marcavam 23h35, o garoto colocou o uniforme e sua capa e desceu.

Ele a esperou durante 10 ou 15 minutos, ele nunca saberá ao certo. Quando estava retornando ao seu dormitório, ela chegou. Cheia de olheiras, é verdade, porém linda como sempre, e triste como ele nunca havia visto.

Harry fez sinal pra saírem, ele a envolveu com a capa de invisibilidade, e rumaram pra sala mais próxima, sempre mantendo o Mapa do Maroto em suas mãos. Chegando lá, a ruiva fitou o chão, sem muito interesse, enquanto Harry admirava-a. Harry tentou se aproximar, porém a ruiva não deixou.

- Fale daí mesmo Potter. – Murmurou com frieza.

- Pois bem, precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas entre nós Gi.

Porém foi interrompido pela ruiva.

- Não há o que esclarecer, nada aconteceu, e peço que não mude de idéia a respeito do nosso acordo e em hipótese NENHUMA me chame de Gi, Potter. É Weasley pra você. [N/A: Momento Lilian anos 70. KKKKKKKK] (N/B: momento sogrinha ^^)

- Pois bem, quem contou às suas amigas foi você e não eu, portanto não venha me culpar. Eu calculo que elas sejam suas grandes amigas, correto? – Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Primeiro, eu nunca quebro a minha palavra. Segundo, há sim o que esclarecer. Terceiro, quer namorar comigo? – Gritou Harry.

- Não Potter, vejo que nunca devia ter confiado em você, não aceito hoje, não aceitarei amanhã e peço que nunca, nunca mais cruze o meu caminho. Aliás, peço não, ordeno.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me ordenar alguma coisa? – Falou com desdém.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Gritou ao sair pela porta. (N/B: toma essa... ^^)

- Gina, amor, me espere. Filch a verá.

Ao ouvir isso ela apenas disse a senha e entrou sorrateira e tranquilamente na sala comunal. Tranqüila por fora, porém por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos, não sabia se fizera o certo, ou deveria deixar com que prosseguissem com aquela história maluca.

Por outro lado, Harry não rumou pra sala, foi direto para seu dormitório por uma passagem secreta que o Mapa o mostrava. Chorando, Harry deitou em sua cama, fechou o cortinado e se debruçou em sua lamentável vida. Os dois continuaram a se virar em suas respectivas camas, nenhum dos dois dormiu aquela noite.

Harry simplesmente era brilhante nas aulas, porém, Gina era melhor, o que a deixava com uma leve satisfação. Os dois continuaram deprimidos, sem vida, quase que como fantasmas.

No terceiro ano deles, Gina e Harry, escolheram como matérias adicionais Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia e Estudo dos Trouxas. Hermione escolheu Trato, Aritmancia e Runas Antigas. Lily e James escolheram Trato e Estudo dos Trouxas.

Durante esse ano mesmo, aconteceu uma incrível briga.

_Flashback_

_Grifinória 250 x 75 Lufa-Lufa_

_James: Cedrico, velho amigo, quanto tempo._

_Smith: Seu Grifinório nojento, saia de perto de Cedrico._

_Diggory: É Potter, saia de perto de mim._

_James: Então é assim? Toma._

_Diggory, Smith e os Potter se atracaram, levando cada um uma semana de detenção, o que ocasionou o fim da amizade entre James, Harry e Cedrico, que agora se olhavam com nojo._

_Fim de Flashback_

No quarto ano, James e Lily começaram a namorar no Baile de Formatura do 7º ano.

_Flashback_

_James: Harry. Faço isso ou não?_

_Harry: Vai lá, ela te ama. Vai logo Ca*****!__(N/B: :X boka xujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!)_

_James: Ok, ok. Eu já estou indo._

_James: Lily, aceita esta dança?_

_Lily: Sempre, seu palhaço. *-*_

_A música estava animada, foi apenas Lily levantar que o ritmo diminuiu, tornando uma linda música lenta. O clima estava bom, James olhava diretamente para os olhos de Lily, que por sinal, fitava o peito do garoto. "Nossa, que lindo. Que peitoral definido *-*.". Pensava Lily. "Que olhos mais lindos, belas esmeraldas." Pensava James._

_Eles estavam próximos, muito próximos. James se aproximou de Lily e selou seus lábios. Lily, por sinal, correspondeu e logo James já havia aprofundado o beijo. Os dois se beijaram durante certo tempo, se separaram, mais não se desgrudavam. Ao final da festa outro diálogo._

_James: Lily vamos aí rapidinho preciso falar com você._

_Lily: O que quer comigo?_

_James a arrastou para uma sala próximo vazia e lhe deu um beijo, mais rápido, selvagem, gostoso do que no início da festa._

_James: Lilian Evans, quer namorar comigo?_

_Lily: Deixe-me ver.... Sim *-*._

_Mais beijos foram dispostos._

_Fim do Flashback._

No quinto ano, o resultado dos NOM's:

Lily:

Astronomia: E DCAT: A Estudo dos Trouxas: O

Feitiços: O Herbologia: A História da Magia: D

Poções: T Transfiguração: A Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: E

James:

Astronomia: A DCAT: O Estudo dos Trouxas: A

Feitiços: E Herbologia: P História da Magia: T

Poções: A Transfiguração: O Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: D

Hermione:

Aritmancia: O Astronomia: P DCAT: E

Feitiços: E Herbologia: O História da Magia: O

Poções: E Transfiguração: O Runas: A

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: E

Gina:

Aritmancia: O Astronomia: P DCAT: O

Estudo dos Trouxas: E Feitiços: E Herbologia: A

História da Magia: D Poções: O Transfiguração: A

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: O

Harry:

Aritmancia: E Astronomia: D DCAT: O

Estudo dos Trouxas: E Feitiços: O Herbologia: E

História da Magia: P Poções: E Transfiguração: O

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas : A

Necessário pra Continuar o Curso:

Aritmancia: E. Todos.

Astronomia: A. James e Lily.

DCAT: A. Todos.

Estudo dos Trouxas: E. Harry, Gina e Lily.

Feitiços: A. Todos.

Herbologia: P. Todos.

História da Magia: O [N/A: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK]. (N/B: dumal dumal!!! O.o)

Poções: E. Harry, Gina, Lily, Hermione.

Transfiguração: A. Todos.

Trato: A. Hermione.

Todos serão auror, portanto, cursarão por obrigação: Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços e DCAT. E por prazer, as outras.

E aqui estamos no 7º ano, no Expresso Hogwarts indo para o começo do último ano nessa escola. Como será esse ano? Só acompanhando pra ver. [N/A: Novela...] (N/B:mexicana aliás...)[N/A: me lembra Chaves. MUAHA]

* * *

**N/A**: Aqui estamos, a fic começa pra valer no próximo. Espero que tenham paciência, e não façam como minha beta, por favor. Reviews please *-*. Me atrasei 28 minutos --' :(. E quanto aos casais, foram explicados logo no primeiro capítulo. Lembrando das previsões, elas se realizaram no próximo capítulo. Beijos, boa leitura, não me abandonem *-*, por favor.

_**N/B: LINDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU;.... SÓ AXEI Q O TE MPO FIKO MEIU LOKO... 7º ANO PRA 5º DINOVU!!!**_

_**RÁÁÁ´... BETEI BETEI BETEI!!! =D**_


End file.
